Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device (WD), and more particularly, to a device and method for controlling an event occurring in a wearable device in accordance with a user input.
Discussion of the Related Art
A related art display device includes a fixed type on a predetermined location such as a TV. Cellular phones, smart phones and tablet PCs are also available. Moreover, the display device includes a wearable device (WD) such as a head mounted display (HMD) or a smart watch.
The HMD can be worn like glasses, and the smart watch worn on the wrist. The HMD and the smart watch are digital devices that play and output contents. The wearable device can further realize functions of mobile devices as well as a simple display function and can be combined with techniques such as augmented reality and N screen, whereby various experiences and convenience are provided to users. However, the interaction between the user and the wearable device is generally limited to displaying information to the user.